Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie are out on a simple outing when they are put in extreme danger, find out if they survive. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday morning, Jackie's school had the day off so she had a free day. She was going to drop her kids off at her mom's house even though she didn't work because her dad hadn't known she had the day off and had taken the day off himself just so he could spend time with his grandkids.

After dropping the kids off at her parent's house she drove home to do some household chores that she had previously neglected. She was just about to throw a load of clothes in the washer when her cell phone rang.

"Hi honey." She said cheerfully.

"Hey, listen, I've had a really long night at work and I need to go somewhere to decompress for a bit, I'm going for a beer, I'll be home in an hour or so." Nick said sounding really tired.

"Oh ok, are you going with the gang?" she asked referring to his coworkers.

"No, just by myself." He answered.

"Well listen, I just dropped the kids off at my mom's house, why don't you meet me for coffee instead so we can talk about your night. It is only 9 in the morning after all, coffee will probably taste better then beer."

"Ok, we can do that if you want." Nick agreed.

"Ok, they just opened a coffee shop not far from the lab that I've been wanting to try."

"What? You are going to cheat on your usual coffee shop, it'll be crushed." Nick said in a mocking voice.

Jackie laughed

"I'll see you in a bit." She said.

"Ok." Nick said as he hung up the phone.

20 minutes later they had ordered their coffee and were seated at a table.

"Thank you." Nick said to a woman as she carried their coffees over to their table.

"Sure, enjoy." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Jackie replied as she returned the smile.

The woman nodded and then walked back to the counter.

"How is it?" Nick asked after she had taken a sip.

"It's good, but not quite as good as where I usually go." Jackie whispered so the people working wouldn't hear her.

Nick laughed "You and your mochas." He said.

"It's not mocha, it's pumpkin." Jackie said.

"Well excuse me, my mistake." Nick said with a grin.

Jackie laughed and then she turned serious. "So it sounds like you had a bad night, what happened?"

"Oh you know, just the usual tough case. One of those cases that makes you lose faith in humanity."

"Sorry." Jackie said sympathetically.

Nick talked for a few minutes and Jackie just listened.

Just a short time later two guys walked into the coffee shop, Nick or Jackie didn't pay much attention to them, until they heard a scream. Nick looked over to the ordering counter where the scream came from.

His eyes got wide in horror.

"He's got a gun, get down." He told Jackie.

Jackie dove under the table.

He felt helpless, he was unarmed, he did the only thing he could think of to protect her, he immediately got under the table and laid on top of her to try to shield her from any gunfire.

Gunshots rang out, Jackie felt Nick flinch, and then felt something wet touch her. She realized in horror that the wet she felt was Nick's blood…..

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and two other injured victims were rushed to the hospital. Word of what had happened reached Nick's team quickly and they dashed to the hospital to be by Jackie's side.

"This is all my fault." Jackie wailed.

She was shaking uncontrollably as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Sara and Catherine were on either side of her trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean Jackie, you had nothing to do with this." Catherine said.

"He wanted to go grab a beer after work but I insisted that we go for coffee instead. Why didn't I just let him go have the damn beer, why didn't I?" Jackie screamed.

"Jackie, sweetie, this is not your fault." Sara said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a kleenex.

"Yes it is, we were there because of me and not only that, the only reason he got shot was because he was trying to protect me."

"It's not your fault." Sara repeated adamantly.

"Oh God what am I going to tell our kids if Nick doesn't come home? Hey kids, while you were having fun with grandpa, mommy got daddy killed this morning." Jackie said before breaking out into another round of hysterical sobs.

"Nicky's tough, if anyone can beat this he can." Catherine said softly.

"Mrs. Stokes?" a voice said suddenly, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

Jackie looked up, a doctor was standing next to her.

"I'm doctor Ashton, I have been treating your husband, come with me and I'll give you an update on his condition." He said.

Sara and Catherine went with her. Jackie legs felt like jello, had Catherine and Sara not been on either side of her, helping her walk she didn't think she'd have been able to. They were led down a long hallway and into a conference room. Jackie took a seat and Sara and Catherine sat down on either side of her, and grabbed her hands.

Jackie braced herself for what could be the worst news of her life….

To Be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrs. Stokes your husband is very lucky, he was shot in the back of the shoulder but it didn't do any serious damage. We except him to make a full recovery, including being able to have full range of motion back in his arm. Right now however he is in surgery to remove the bullet, it was a greater risk to him to leave the bullet in because there was a chance it would move. Do you have any questions?"

Jackie's eyes welled with tears. "Thank you." She said as sheer relief washed over her.

"No problem, no questions then?" the doctor said with a kind smile.

"Not right now, I can't think straight." She admitted.

"That's understandable." He said.

He got up out of his chair.

"We'll let you know as soon as he is out of surgery, and if you think of any questions please feel free to have me paged ok?"

"Ok I will, thank you." Jackie said.

The doctor smiled and then left the room. Jackie turned to Cath and Sara. They both had tears in their eyes and huge smile on their faces.

"Thank you both for being here." Jackie told them.

They responded by giving her a warm embrace.

Then all three women went back to the waiting room.

An hour later Dr. Ashton came out to talk to Jackie again.

"Your husband is out of surgery, he did great, no complications, you can come back and see him whenever you're ready."

Jackie got up from her chair immediately.

She then glanced at Sara and Catherine "You go ahead, we'll be right here if you need us." Sara said with a smile.

Jackie returned the smile and then followed Dr. Ashton to Nick's room.

"Now he is still asleep, and when he wakes up don't be alarmed if he's groggy or a little out of it. That's normal, it's just the medication."

Jackie nodded.

The doctor stopped in front of one of the hospital rooms and he motioned for Jackie to go in.

"Thank you." She said.

The doctor smiled and then turned around and walked back down the hallway. Jackie entered the room. Nick looked like he was simply taking a nap. She went over to his bedside and grabbed his hand.

"I love you Nicky." She whispered as she laid a soft kiss on his forehead.

She looked around the room for a chair. She found one on the opposite side of the room so she let go of his hand, grabbed the chair and pulled it over to his bedside, sat down and immediately grabbed his hand again.

Jackie didn't know how long she sat there simply holding his hand with him still asleep. Finally he started to move so she stood up, but she still gripped his hand tightly. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Hi honey." She whispered.

"Where am I?" he asked quietly.

"You're in the hospital." She told him.

Suddenly it all came back to him, the shots, Jackie diving under the table and him diving on top of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he sat up quickly, that was something he immediately regretted doing, he grimaced as a searing pain shot through his arm.

"Shhh, I'm fine, thanks to you, just lay back and relax." She told him as she ran her free hand down his cheek.

"Oh, thank God, you weren't hit." He said as he calmed down.

"No, I'm fine, and the doctor said that you are going to be just fine too, there won't be any permanent damage." She said.

"Well, even if there was it's ok, it's not my throwing arm, so it's all good." He assured her.

"What do you mean honey?" she asked, she thought maybe the medication was making him talk crazy.

"It's not my throwing arm, permanent damage or not, I'd still be able to throw a football with Houston in the backyard when he gets older." He said with a grin.

She laughed "Yeah, your ability to throw a football was my number one concern too when I realized you got shot." She said.

"It was?" he asked surprised.

"No of course not, you nut." She said.

He laughed.

She smiled and then turned serious again. "Nicky, I honestly don't know what to say except thank you."

"Thanks for what?" he asked.

"What do you mean thanks for what? You literally took a bullet for me, you didn't even think about your own safety. You dove on top of me without a second's hesitation."

"Well of course I did, you're my wife, what was I suppose to do, push you in front of the flying bullets."

"I'm just saying that a lot of men wouldn't have done what you did."

"I think most guys would have done what I did, and if not then they're not much of a man." He said.

Jackie's eyes welled with tears "Are you trying to make me cry?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled back at her "Plus, take a bullet for one another was in our wedding vows." He said with a sly grin.

"It was?" she asked playing along.

"Yep, right after love, honor, and cherish." He said trying to maintain a straight face.

She laughed. "I love you Nicky." She said as she turned serious again.

"I love you too." He said in a serious tone.

She leaned down and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"Hey, hey you two stop that or Johnna will be a big sister before you're ready." They heard a voice say from the doorway.

Jackie spun around and saw Catherine and Sara standing in the doorway with huge grins on their faces.

Jackie felt her face get red.

"How ya doin' Nicky?" Catherine asked as both she and Sara approached his bedside.

"I'm alright, I'll be good as new before ya know it." He assured them with a grin.

"That's good, but Nicky what are we going to do with you? Sara and I let you out of our sights for a minute and look what happens." Catherine grinned.

"Yeah, I can't seem to help myself, I'm worse then a kid."

Catherine laughed "Yeah, I don't know who's given me more headaches over the years you or Lindsey."

Nick laughed

"Thanks for coming down here and staying with Jackie." He told his two coworkers and friends sincerely.

Catherine and Sara just smiled.

"Hey, Cath, Sara, would you two do me a favor?"

"I am not giving you all of my good cases, nice try." Catherine said with a grin.

Nick laughed "No, I was going to ask you guys to go get me some chocolate pudding from the cafeteria, they have the best pudding here." He said.

Catherine and Sara laughed "Alright, do you want anything else?"

"No thanks." He replied.

"Jackie, do you want anything?"

"No thanks." She said.

Sara and Catherine smiled and then left the room to go to the cafeteria. After they had left Nick looked at Jackie and smiled.

"Hey Jacks, I have a confession to make." He said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I didn't really want any pudding, I just wanted them out of the room." He said with a grin as he moved his eyebrows up and down in a sexy manner.

"Nicky, that's terrible." She said.

"It's alright, they won't find out." He assured her with a grin.

He then tugged on her hand, indicating that he wanted her to lean down next to him. She got the hint and before long they were again sweetly kissing each other.

As they were walking down to the cafeteria Catherine looked at Sara, grinned and said "You do realize that Nick doesn't really want any pudding right? He just wanted us to leave the room so he and Jackie could continue what they were doing before we walked in."

Sara grinned back "Yeah, I kind of figured that too, but that's alright, we'll play along."

The End! Thanks for reading and reviewing


End file.
